


The Boss 11

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: The Boss [11]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 70's Bucky strip club AU, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: Tony Stark finally meets his end. But who kills him?





	

Stark had been hiding out at his estate, twenty miles from the city, while his men executed the plan. He was delighted to know that it had gone swimmingly.

“ _Is Barnes still alive?_ ” Stark asked, drumming his fingers together and peering out over his blue tinted glasses. 

A bald, heavy set man sat opposite Stark downing a glass of whisky. None of you had seen him, but he was there when a man named Rumlow shot Bucky. You killed Rumlow. He nodded. “ _It all went according to plan. But the place is crawling with feds. It wouldn’t be wise to go back there until tonight, boss. We don’t want to draw attention to ourselves._ ”

“ _Good. I’ll head to the hospital instead_ ,” Stark smirked, rising to his feet, “ _I can’t wait to kill him myself_.” 

* * *

 

The details of the journey from Stark’s to the hospital were hazy. You distinctly remembered bundling into the back seat of Stevie’s Camaro with Bucky sprawled limply across your lap, staining your dress, staining the upholstery. You remembered desperately trying to keep him talking as you pressed his balled up shirt to the wound. It was saturated completely. You told him you loved him again, he just smiled. You remembered him quietly closing his eyes just before you reached the hospital. You hadn’t even thought about the fact that you had just taken a life.

And now you sat helplessly at Bucky’s bedside, clutching his pale, slender hand like it was the only thing you had left to hold on to. He was cold. 

The damage wasn’t as bad as you anticipated, luckily. Bucky had lost a great deal of blood and sustained some tissue damage, but he was going to be ok. It took you six hours before anyone told you this, though.

For the moment, he was recovering from surgery. He was surrounded by tubes and machines, and the steady beeping of the heart monitor beside you. The only light in the room was coming from above Bucky’s bed, shining down on him like he was some holy being. The rest of the room was pitch black. He looked peaceful, his chest rising and falling slowly. You looked exhausted.

The doctors urged you to go home to change out of your blood soaked clothes and get some sleep, but you refused to move. You had to be there when he woke up. Stevie and Peggy had left. The assured you they would be back soon but you weren’t going anywhere. Bucky needed you. 

You trained your sleepy eyes on him.

Then there was a knock at the door. 

“ _Come in_ ,” you said quietly. 

Nothing could have prepared you for who walked in next. The air was forced from your lungs as the unassuming figure paused at the door. Then it walked into the light. It was Stark, clutching a bouquet of blood red carnations.

He was completely alone. 

He held his arms up in the air to somehow signify that he meant no harm to you or Bucky. But you didn’t buy it. Everything in your vision turned red. 

“ _I may never be able to forgive Barnes for what he did to my mom, but I wouldn’t wanna kick the man when he’s down. That’s no fun._ ” Of course, he sounded insincere. 

“ _Stark,_ ” you hissed through gritted teeth, rising from your chair.

“ _In the flesh_ ,” he smirked.

“ _Can we take a walk?_ ” you asked as calmly as you could muster, “ _It’s just I’ve been sitting here for hours and I need some air_.”

He studied you for a moment. “ _Ok, I’ll let you lead the way. It’s not like I’m busy running an empire or anything,_ ” he shrugged.

The pair of you emerged from Bucky’s hospital room and made your way to the lift at the end of the mint green corridor. You gagged at the stench of disinfectant and the nerves rising up from your gut. You hated the smell of hospitals the most.

You were unsure of what you were trying to achieve, leading Stark away on this detour. It wasn’t as if you could kill him with your bare hands, even if he was slight and shorter than you. But suddenly, it all became clear. 

All it took was your hand brushing against the outline of the pistol in your pocket. You had forgotten it was there. The doors to the lift dinged open and you got in, pressing the button for the roof.

Stark raised his eyebrows. 

The doors dinged open again, out on to a pitch black sky. Stark got out first. 

You gripped the gun in your pocket with a sweaty palm, watching him as he wandered out into the open. Exposed.

There was a chill in the air. The altitude from being on the room afforded you both an eerie silence, high above the bustle of the city. It felt like any other form of life was miles below. 

Stark turned to face you. _“I know what you’re doing,_ ” he said plainly but clearly, throwing out two open palmed hands at his sides. 

“ _What am I doing?_ ” you shrugged, starting to stalk back and forth in front of him, remembering the power you felt when you put a bullet in the man who shot Bucky. One of his men.

“ _I know you’re gonna kill me_ ,” Stark persisted.

“ _How do you know that?_ ” you asked, playing the game.

“ _You’re not the first of Barnes’ girls to get a little crazy and try to do this, you know. You sure as hell won’t be the last._ ”

“ _I’m not gonna kill you, Tony_ ,” you purred. 

“ _Then what the hell are you doing? What is this little display supposed to imply?_ ” he asked, the defiance becoming apparent in his tone. For such a weasel of a man, he sure was becoming brave.

You drew the gun from your pocket, hidden from Stark’s view. Then you turned, exposing it and quickly lining it up. 

Shock spread across Stark’s face. He never thought for a second that you were going to follow through on your plan.

“ _I’m gonna fucking destroy you,_ ” you spat, squeezing the trigger. 

He was blown back by the velocity aimed at his chest. He wasn’t dead, just immobilised. He writhed. And he bled. And he gasped.

It took you six slow paces until you were standing above him. You shot him in the head, adding more blood to the fabric of your dress.

Stark was dead once and for all.

The wind billowed through your hair and sent needles piercing through your cheeks, like its icy sting was trying to cleanse you of all the wrong you had done in the last 24 hours. All was calm on the roof, but not inside your head. 

You hurriedly pressed the call button on the lift and threw yourself inside, breaking down when the doors closed. 

Stevie and Peggy were back in the hallway outside of Bucky’s room. You could barely put one foot in front of the other, staggering towards them. Peggy spotted you first, her mouth dropping open as she ran towards you.

You threw your arms around her.

“ _My darling, what happened?_ ”

You could barely form a coherent response. “ _Stark,_ ” you sobbed against her neck, “ _Stark came and I…_ ” 

Peggy let you go and looked back at Stevie who was positively startled by this revelation. You needn’t say anything more. He moved in, his concern clear in the way he spoke: “ _And the body?_ ”

“ _The roof,_ ” you said as quietly as you could, pointing shakily to the ceiling. 

Peggy was scanning your surroundings for witnesses in the baron hallway, her eyes darting from door to door. Stevie was thinking hard. He came to a conclusion: “ _Peg, find a phone booth, call Luis, tell him to bring Lang, I’ll get the kid out of the way_.”

“ _What?”_ you gasped, your eyes widening, _“I can’t leave Bucky_.”

“ _You just killed Tony Stark. Anyone could go up there right now and find the body. And guess what? You’re the only one walkin’ around here covered in blood, lookin' like a murderer, come on,_ ” he urged, grabbing your arm and leading you past Bucky’s room. The door was ajar. You managed to catch one final look at him before you left.

* * *

You were hysterical as Stevie drove you to Bucky’s apartment to bathe and pack some clothes. You were even more hysterical  when you got back on the road. When you realised Stevie was driving you to the airport. 

You stood in the glaring white terminal with nothing but a bag and a suitcase, with Stevie at your side. As you blankly stared at the departure board, he pulled out three fat rolls of bank notes from the inside pocket of his leather coat and gave them to you. 

You eyed them, turning them in your hand.

“ _That should get you to where you need to go, and enough to get yourself a new place and everything you need. Under no circumstances do you come back here, you understand_?” he said, leaning into you.

“ _But what about-_ “ you began.

“ _It’s for your own good, kid,_ ” he said, squeezing your shoulders and walking away from you.

You were on your own again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! One more part to go.


End file.
